Big Bad
Big Bads 'is the most prominent, powerful and dangerous villain in a story, and is often responsible for most of the conflict that drive the plot. Most of the time, the Big Bad is in control of most of all the heroes' enemies in the story. In some cases, there is a '''Bigger Bad, '''who is more powerful and/or evil than the Big Bad but is much less involved in the plot and only appears briefly, maintaining the Big Bad as the most prominent and recurring villain in the story. Examples Video Games *'Bowser 'in Super Mario Bros. franchise *'Kamek 'in Yoshi franchise *'Fawful 'in Mario and Luigi franchise *'Donkey Kong 'in the classic Mario games *'Captain Syrup 'in the Wario franchise *'King Boo 'in the Luigi's Mansion franchise *'King K. Rool 'in the Donkey Kong franchise *'Frank Fontaine 'in the Bioshock franchise *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik 'in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise *'Eggman Nega 'in the Sonic Rush franchise *'Metal Sonic 'in Sonic Heroes and Sonic Free Riders *'Black Doom 'in Shadow the Hedgehog *'Methiles the Dark/Solaris 'in Sonic Next-Gen *'Ganandorf/Ganon 'in the Legend of Zelda franchise *'Dr. Wily 'in the Mega Man franchise *'Sigma 'in the Mega Man X franchise *'Dr. Weil 'in Mega Man Zero franchise *'Nefarious 'in Ratchet and Clank franchise *'Count Vlad Tepes Dracula 'in Castlevania franchise *'Satan 'in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow reboot *'Albert Wesker' '''in the Resident Evil franchise *'Master Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts franchise *'King Dedede '''in the Kirby franchise *'Dr. Neo Cortex 'in Crash Bandicoot franchise *'Ripto 'in the Classic Spyro franchise *'Malefor 'in The Legend of Spyro *'Kaos 'in Skylanders Reboot *'Jaquio 'in Ninja Gaiden *'The A.I. Director 'in the Left of Dead franchise *'Queen Myrrah 'in the Gears of War franchise *'Vladimir Makarov 'in the Call of Duty Modern Warfare franchise *'The Prophet of Truth 'and '''Gravemind '''in the first Halo trilogy *'The Didact 'in the second Halo trilogy *'Clockwerk 'in Sly Cooper franchise *'Zeus 'in God of War *'The God, Demon 'and '''Samael '''in Silent Hill franchise *'Erol 'in Jak and Dexter franchise *'Mr. Dark 'in the Rayman franchise *'Gruntilda 'in Banjo and Kazooie franchise *'Andross 'in Star Fox *'The Enclave 'in Fallout franchise *'Mundus 'in the Devil May Cry franchise *'Ridley 'in Metroid franchise *'Metroid Prime/Dark Samus 'in Metroid Prime franchise *'M. Bison 'in Street Fighter franchise *'Shinnok 'and '''Onaga '''in Mortal Kombat franchise *'Natla 'in Tomb Raider franchise *'The Combine 'in Half Life franchise *'GLADOS 'in Portal franchise *'Harbinger 'in Mass Effect franchise *'Warren Vidic 'in Assassins Creed franchise *'Master Hand 'in Super Smash Bros. franchise *'Superman 'in Injustice: Gods Among Us *'Tau Volantis Moon 'in Dead Space franchise Novels *'Sauron 'in the Lord of the Rings franchise *'Professor Moriarty 'in the Sherlock Holmes stories *'Lord Voldermort 'in the Harry Potter franchise *'President Snow 'in the Hunger Games franchise *'Jadis the White Witch 'in the Chronicles of Narnia *'The Nome King 'in the Wizard of Oz novels Films *'Emperor Palpatine 'in Star Wars franchise *'Dr. Evil 'in the Austin Powers franchise *'Drayton Sawyer 'in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *'Lord Cutler Beckett 'in the Pirates of the Caribean franchise *'Ernst Stavro Blofeld 'in the James Bond franchise *'Jigsaw 'in the Saw franchise *'John Kreese 'in the Karate Kid franchise *'King Ghidorah 'in the Godzilla movies *'Ghostface 'in the Scream franchise *'The Great White Shark 'in the Jaws franchise *'Hans Gruber 'in the Die Hard movies *'OCP 'in RoboCop * '''Chucky '''in Child's Play franchise * '''Freddy Krueger '''in a Nightmare on Elm Street franchise * '''Jason Voorhees '''in Friday the 13th franchise Television * '''The First Evil '''in the entire Buff-verse * '''Dark Specter '''in Power Rangers * '''Lucifer '''in Supernatural * '''Nevel Papperman '''in ICarly * '''The Governor '''in The Walking Dead * '''Gus '''in The Troop * '''Kaita '''in Pair of Kings * '''Khan Noonien Sigh '''in Star Treck: Original Series * '''Cigeratte-Smoking Man '''in The X-Files Western Animation *'Count Dooku 'in Star Wars: the Clone Wars *'The Shredder 'in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series *'Slade 'in the Teen Titans *'The Light 'in Young Justice *'Atrocitus 'in the Green Lantern series *'Robotnik 'in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *'Megatron 'in the Transformers franchise *'Nergal 'in the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mand *'Aku 'in Samurai Jack *'Mandark 'in Dexter's Labatory *'Dan 'in Dan Vs. *'Mojo Jojo 'in the Powerpuff Girls *'Vilgax 'in the Ben 10 franchise *'Father 'in Codename: Kids Next Door *'The Ice King 'in Adventure Time *'The Kanker Sisters 'in Ed, Edd and Eddy *'Van Kleiss 'in Generator Rex *'Firelord Ozai 'in Avatar: The Last Airbender *'Vlad Plasmius 'in Danny Phantom *'Plankton 'in Spongebob Squarepants *'The Almighty Tallests '''in Invader Jim *'Lil Gideon 'in Gravity Falls *'Carter Pewterschmidt 'in Family Guy *'Mr. Burns 'in The Simpsons *'Eric Cartman 'in South Park *'Chris McLean 'in the Total Drama franchise Anime/Manga *'The God Hand 'from Beserk *'Emperor Charles zi Britannia 'and '''Prince Schneizel el Britannia '''in Code Geass *'Frieza 'in the entire Dragon Ball series *'Undertaker 'in the Black Butler Manga *'Light Yagami 'in Death Note *'Father 'in Fullmetal Alchamest *'Tobi 'and '''Madara Uchiha '''in the Naruto series *'Rinichiro Hagire 'in Deadman Wonderland *'Zorc Necrophades 'in Yu Gi Oh! *'Vearn 'in Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai *'Miyo Takano 'in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Kai *'Myotismon 'in Digimon Adventure *'Moo 'in Monster Rancher *'The Beast Titan 'for Attack of Titan *'Director Kakuzawa 'in Elfen Lied *'Medusa 'and '''Kishin '''in Soul Eater Comics *'Darkseid 'in the entire DC Universe *'Lex Luthor 'to Superman *'Brainiac 'to Supergirl *'Joker 'to Batman *'Derek Powers 'to Batman Beyond *'Black Mask 'to Catwoman *'Ares 'to Wonder Woman *'Dr. Sivana 'to Shazam *'Deathstroke 'to the Teen Titans *'Black Manta 'to Aquaman *'Sinestro 'to the Green Lanterns *'Vandal Savage 'to the Justice League *'Ozymandias 'to Watchmen *'Despero 'to Martian Manhunter *'Professor Zoom 'to the Flash *'General Wade Eiling 'to Captain Atom *'Meryln the Archer 'to Green Arrow *'Hath-Set 'to Hawkman *'Galactus, Doctor Doom and Thanos 'in the entire Marvel universe *'The Green Goblin 'to Spider-Man *'Magneto 'to the X-Men *'Red Skull 'to Captain America *'Loki 'to Thor *'Mandarin 'to Iron Man *'The Leader 'to Hulk *'Mephisto 'to Ghost Rider *'Kingpin 'to Daredevil *'Klaw 'to Black Panther *'Jigsaw 'to Punisher *'Dracula '''to Blade Webcomics and Web-Films Category:About Villains